


Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

by Orimelo



Series: Snapshots of Minsung [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anesthesia, Chan being a dad in the background, Felix's Mosquito Noise, Fluff, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, I made this as fluffy as possible because these two make me soft, M/M, Minho Is Pretty, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, minho is whipped too but this is from jisung's perspective hopefully you can still tell, wow that's an actual tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 00:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orimelo/pseuds/Orimelo
Summary: Jisung's recovering from wisdom tooth surgery and Minho is pretty. Exactly what you think will happen, happens.(Based off of that one video of the man who wakes up after surgery and hits on his wife)





	Did It Hurt When You Fell From Heaven?

Jisung’s head felt like someone reached in there and replaced all his brains with cotton but if he didn’t open his eyes and find out where that stupidly persistent buzzing noise was coming from he was going to go insane.

“Felix quit it, you’re going to make him want to fall unconscious again.”

“But Chan...”

From the bed he was lying on, Jisung managed to make out the blurry figure of a boy with blonde hair—Felix, he assumed—arguing with a taller boy with dark hair before his attention was immediately caught by The Most Beautiful Boy he’d ever seen. The boy was just standing there and listening to Felix whine, but he looked so good doing it Jisung couldn’t look away. His eyes were just so shiny and when he smiled he looked like an angel. Shit, what if he was an angel?

“Oh my god, am I dead?” he mumbled and tried to sit up, startling everybody else in the room, including pretty boy, who took one look at him and immediately ran out of the room, which, what was that about?

“Oh shit he’s awake,” tall boy—who gave off a fatherly vibe, contrary to his words—suddenly appeared in front of him and placed his hands on Jisung’s shoulders, “how are you feeling?”

“I knew I could do it,” Felix said from the back of the room, “Chan doubted me but I knew that I could bring you back from the jaws of death.”

Chan rolled his eyes and stepped back, “For the last time, Jisung just needed to get his wisdom teeth removed, he wasn’t dying,” he looked Jisung in the eyes, “you’re not dead, a little out of it, but not dead.”

“Okay, cool, who was the guy that just ran out?”

“Minho?” Chan looked confused, “You mean your—”

“You know his name?” Jisung grabbed Chan’s arm, “I need you to hit me up man he’s hotter than the sun and the sun is really, really—”

He was interrupted by the door bursting open as the gorgeous guy from before—Minho— skidded into the room, now holding a phone in front of him. He sat at the foot of the bed and took Jisung’s hand, nearly causing Jisung to faint. “How are you feeling, Jisungie?”

“Are you recording him?” Chan shook his head, “What a loving boyfriend.”

“The doctor said he’d be fine and I want a video of Jisung on painkillers,” Minho pouted and then smiled at Jisung, seemingly not noticing how the poor boy was mentally shutting down in front of him, “he’s cute when he’s confused.”

Jisung’s brain was stalling but he managed to catch and hold onto one word.

“Boyfriend?”

Minho giggled and poked at Jisung’s cheek, “Yeah? We’ve been dating for almost a year now?” But before Jisung could ask further questions like “Really?” “Are you sure?” and “Did you know that your laugh sounds like sunshine?” Minho’s bright smile dimmed a little and he glanced at the still-open door, “You’re gonna need to be quieter, though, or else JYP’s gonna have to deal with some dating rumors.”

“Why,” Jisung trailed off and squinted at Minho, “why would JYP care?”

“Because we’re idols?” though he was still smiling, Minho sounded more serious now, “Wow, you’re really out of it, huh?”

“But you’re my boyfriend?” Jisung asked again, choosing to focus on the matter at hand.

“Yes, Jisung, we’ve established that.”

“Oh wow you’re my boyfriend,” Jisung looked at Chan and Felix and gestured at Minho urgently, “he’s my boyfriend!”

“Yes he is, Jisung,” Chan smiled affectionately before turning to Minho, “Can you handle him? We’re going to meet with the rest of the guys in the waiting room.”

“Don’t worry,” Minho waved off Chan and Felix before smiling at Jisung, “we’ll be fine.”

“Hey, hey, hey, are you,” Jisung pawed at Minho’s arm before pausing as he tried to remember what he was saying, “are you happy?”

Minho’s eyes grew soft, “Of course I’m happy, Jisung” he rubbed his thumb over Jisung’s knuckles, “I have you, the rest of Stray Kids, and our Stays, how could I not be.”

“Are you happy with me?” It was suddenly the most important thing in the world for Jisung to know that he was a good boyfriend, that he treated Minho—beautiful, bright, perfect Minho—well. “Do I take you out on dates? Do I tell you how great you are? You deserve the best Minho, I know you do.”

“I have the best, Jisungie,” Minho gazed at him softly, “you make me so, so happy. Maybe we can’t go on dates in public, but being with you is enough. More than enough.”

“Screw JYP,” Jisung decided, “I’m going to take you out to the best restaurant in Seoul where everyone can be jealous of me for having you as my boyfriend—”

“Okay Jisung I think—”

“And then we can climb to the top of a mountain or something and look at the stars—”

“Jisung maybe you should—”

“But your eyes are way, way prettier, you know that? And your eyelashes are sooo—”

“I know, Jisung, I know!” Minho was laughing now but a noticeable blush was spreading across his cheeks. Jisung wanted to kiss it. “That sounds great, but I’d rather have you rest on our time off.” Minho combed his fingers through Jisung’s hair, “You work too hard, you know? It worries me.”

Jisung grabbed Minho’s hand, “Don’t worry about me,” he said seriously, “please always be smiling, Minho, your smile is the best thing I’ve ever seen.”

“Seeing you take care of yourself makes me smile, Jisung.” Minho watched fondly as Jisung struggled to keep his eyes open, “Looks like you’re still tired. Go back to sleep, Jisungie, I promise I won’t let Felix wake you up with his weird mosquito noise again.”

“I’m not tired.” Jisung protested before surprising himself by yawning. “Wow, I’m really tired,” he said, scrunching his eyes shut and wrinkling his nose, “that’s weird.”

“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy,” Minho giggled as he gently placed Jisung’s head back on his pillow and pulled the blankets over him.

“You’re so great, I really hit the jackpot, huh?” Jisung murmured sleepily, “Are you sure you’re not an angel? Will you still be here when I wake up?”

“Don’t worry Jisung,” he felt Minho softly kiss his forehead, “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Minho absolutely was recording the entire time and when he shows Jisung the video after he's fully recovered, Jisung blushes so hard he gets light-headed, but he makes Minho blush in turn when he swears that he meant everything he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is basically just minsung fluff but it's also a little celebration of us finally getting our fandom name! I also want to make more friends who are Stays so please leave a comment if you can!


End file.
